Preliminary Stages of War: So Begins the Crusades!
The crowd cheered on as confetti rained down from the towering buildings and the parade commenced merrily. Riding on his throne, which was placed high upon a float, King Alexander smiled and waved while muttering to his daughter "You could at least smile a little. Geez, Eliza, you act as if it's the end of the world." She retorted "I don't like people staring at me, is all." He explained insightfully "People need heros, Eliza. Like you. It gives them hope. So smile, would ya'? While we still have something to smile about." She forced a smile to stretch across her face as the parade neared Emperor Adduneihu's greeting ceremony. Vann Argeno stood in his royal blue and white robes at the gate of the palace. "Welcome, your highness. My husband and the high priest wait for you within." Vann smiled at the man. "It's good to see you again." Alexander stepped down the staircase on the float and was folloed by his daughter and royal guards "Likewise. Time to discuss how to reclaim the Holy Lands for the good of God." He couldn't help but cringe, however, upon Vann uttering "husband". As a proud Catholic and servant of God, he was disgusted by the mere thought of Homosexuality, but decided against revealing the taboo to Vann or the Emperor simply for the benefit of the alliance. Vann smiled and led Alexander and his entourage to the throne room. Upon openein the grand doors they were greeted to Adduneihu sitting on an elaborate throne and a man in heavy white robes standing to his left. "Alexander, what may I help you with? For you, all of my children would stand." Alexander bowed courteously and replied sternly "I wish to take back the Holy Land, as my ancestor, King Uther Pendragon, attempted to do many years ago. I am ready to meet any Hellish power Kusha can conjure in order to do so." "For eons, the divine and the damned have fought for this "Holy Land" of which you speak. Though we nurture any who come to us, we are a neutral empire. Knowing this: why would you come to us?" Alexander looked slightly ashamed of himself, admitting weakness. "While my courage in the face of impossible odds is strong, the reality of simply charging in Kusha and trying to reclaim our land would be... Futile. We need help. Our enemy is strong. Unbelievably strong. No nation has ever taken Kusha, ever. Not one. It's all because of their leadership. The dreaded Dragon of Kusha, Kanishka." "You didn't answer my question, why did you come to '''us'?"'' Alexander raised a brow "Long have you been mutual allies with Brittannia. This added with your nation's strength is why." The emperor lowered his head."King Alexander, I cannot offer you my countries help, it has been the strict code of our church to never involve ourselves in the conflicts of other nations, to do so would be the highest form of heresy in Orristia" Alexander could not understand this. The Holy Land was everything a church should be fighting for. However, he didn't let his cool and level-head falter "Kanishka has been practicing arts deemed by both of our churches as heresy for longer than either of our existances. He must be stopped, your Highness." "Longer than either of our existances?" the emperor stood from his throne. "I know all too well of Kushas war. I was there the day those Demons came into being, I was there when the Lord claimed those creatures evil." The emperor walked to stand before Alexander "It was I who cared for the souls of the first Kushan victims"' Alexander protested "Then join us in our cause! Let us liberate these people from the tyranny of that madman!" ''"I also cared for the souls of the Kushans who were killed by your empire, fear and terror bound their souls. Many came to me, screaming in horror the name, '''Uther the bloody'. Who can you expect me to cause even one soul to be bound in horror?"'' Alexander replied "Times were ancient then. We are more efficient now." The emperor looked Alexander in the eye. "You have a strong heart. No fear, but stupid! Ignorant like a child." The emperor walked back to his throne. "I will only offer the aid of my high priest." The hooded man in the heavy robes walked foward and bowed. Alexander finally lost his composure "A Priest...? Just a Priest...? How on God's Grand Earth could that help us?!" His daughter placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "Hahaha..." the man chuckled. "Oh I think I'll come quite in handy." The man grabbed his hood and flung it off to reveil a mass of featherd pink hair. "I'm Mahara, High priest of Baharuga. And your new best friend." Eliza couldn't take her eyes off of his extremely flamboyant hair, whilst Alexander was skilled enough to divert his attention away from it and to Mahara's face "I am guessing you are skilled in the field of battle?" "Not really, I haven't been in real combat for.....about 1000 years now I believe" Mahara removed to robes to show a more sleek outfit. "But you'll love me anyway!" Pulling him so that their backs are facing Mahara, Elizabeth whispers in his ear "Are you sure it is alright if he tags along? You are well aware of their... customs..." She then glances at Vann who is standing next to the emperor. Alexander replies sternly "Tolerate it for now, Eliza. We need their help." She gave a creeped out expression while staring at Mahara "Yeah, but... His hair... He'd need protection from the other people who would see his beliefs as taboo. He wouldn't be able to walk around our streets without having stones cast at him!" Alexander then dictated "Have him wear his robe to conceal himself when in public. And try to treat him with respect, Eliza." "I can hear you!" Mahara walked foward. "Be greatful my emperor blessed you with my help, now I suggest you burn my image into your mind. Because you will never stop seeing it!" Mahara laughed and walked out of the throne room. This time, Alexander was the one who was giving the creeped-out expression. Eliza muttered while turning to leave "Good luck~" Vann looked blankly while they left. "This is why I don't like outsiders. I could feel their disdain from here." The emperor touched his beloved softly. "I understand, my love. But that's why I sent Mahara. He will destroy all they believe in and rebuild it into something better." Exodus of the Battle-Hardened In the war-room, Alexander discussed the plans on how they were to enter Kusha with his generals as well as Mahara. Many leaders of the Mercenary groups hired to join them also were in the discussion, but they had no voice in the matter. They were simply there so that they may be told what to do. However, a few Mercenary leaders were late either by hangover from the past days' celebration or otherwise not catching the time. One such late Mercenary leader was in the whispers of the members of the court. The prestigious and charismatic Akihiro. An elder member of Brittannia's royalty spoke with a commander in the crowd of people "Akihiro isn't here? Shame, such a legendary Mercenary isn't even here. Punctuality musn't be his strong point." The haughty commander scoffed at this "Legendary? Hardly. Any Mercenary is just a bafoon who sells his life for profit. This Akihiro is no different. I'm sure he's passed out in some gutter-" As he states this, a little girl with flowing white hair and crimson eyes smiles up at him from behind "I wouldn't talk badly about our Commander, sir. He's actually pretty nice." The commander turned angrily and belowed "What is a little girl doing in the war-room?! Get out of here at once!" As he tries to apprehend her, she jumps back and causes him to fall face-first on the floor. As he grits his teeth while rubbing his sore nose, she giggles down at him "Not a smart move." As she says this, a large Kushan giant stands tall behind her, towering over everyone in the room. He mutters down at the commander "Please do not harm Mistress Eve." At this, Eve smiles up at the man "Oh! Hello Ares! Thanks for the save!" He gruffed a "Your welcome". The commander layed there, speechless at the sight before him. Following them in was a blonde-haired man in a duster, with an eyepatch covering his right eye "Please stop making such a commotion, Eve." She whined "I didn't do anythiiing! The weird old guy did!" Looking annoyed, the man retorted "I don't care." She muttered while crossing her arms "You're so mean, Cane. By the way, where is you-know-who?" Cane raised a brow inquisitively "You mean Nemesis?" She nodded and he answered "He is staying with his Division. Akihiro managed to convince him to stay behind, knowing full-well that he would do something that would make the entire nation hate us." She sighed in relief. Mahara sat in a chair bored with all the talk of war. But something struck Mahara as odd. He couldent shake the feeling that something was wrong, and strangely that something was very familiar. "You seem to have everything well at hand, why do you need me?" Mahara asked slightly annoyed. Elizabeth, who was sitting near him, answered "Well, we don't specifically need you. We do need the help of your entire nation's army. But unfortunately, your Emperor is a bit unreasonable." Mahara got up from his chair and walked over to the table. "Be grateful, skank. My emperor didn't have to do anything for you." At this, Alexander lost all restraint and broke Mahara's jaw with a hard punch from his armour-covered fist, sending gasps from all in the room. Elizabeth, too, looked surprise by this outburst. Alexander looked angrily down at Mahara and warned "Treat my daughter with such disrespect again, and Kusha won't be the only nation to fall by winter." At this, he turned and strode back over to his throne, fists clenched. Mahara locked his jaw back into place and touched his lip which had a drop of blood. He observed the blood carefully and looked up at Alexander. "Your daughter is a little whore and you... well, you're going to die here." Mahara stood and summoned his scythe. "I'm Mahara and I say BOOM!" The room shook as Alexander and Mahara flew through the roof. Time seemed to stand still as Alexander began to unsheathe his sword. Just then, what appeared to be an angel swopped down from the sky and slashed through Mahara's side, sending him crashing back down into the war-room, where the royal guard seized him quickly and restrained him in magic-binding links. The angel, who was wearing white and had long, luscious white hair drooping down to his waiste, turned to Alexander and smiled "No worries, my liege. I won't let harm come to the one who has contracted my services." Alexander stood there in disbelief. Was this the late Mercenary leader Akihiro?! Was he... an angel?! "Let me go!" Mahara struggled in anger. "Deen!!" Mahara screamed as the sky went black. It twisted and raged furiously as a pink orb slowly fell from the blackness. It opened to reveal an angel-like figure wielding an enormous scythe like Mahara's. Mahara vanished as he appeared beneath Deens' feet. Akihiro turned toward the two "What is all of this about?" Mahara closed his eyes and Deen wrapped its wings around them. "I declair war on behalf of the Holy Dark Empire of Orristia, and I keep to my promise to you Alexander, you will die." Mahara and Deen vanished in a storm of darkness and rose petals. Akihiro turned to Alexander for an explanation, whereas Alexander turned and walked back to his war-room. Mahara appeared in the emperors throne room with Deen. The emperor rose from his throne and flashed to Mahara. "My friend, I trust everything went well?" Mahara looked up and smiled. "Of course." The two smiled. "I've contacted Millian and Etro, finally we may end the Brittannian empire." The Age of Gods: Duciodeam Appearing in a fume of red smoke was a dark-skinned man in red tattered cloth. He smiled at them "Good evening, gentlemen." "Oh what now?" Mahara left the room in a huff. "You will forgive him, he's had a long day. How can I help you." Adduneihu spoke softly as the holy dark guard surrounded the man and put spears to his neck. The man smirked and answered "By staying clear of Brittannia." "No, now dismiss yourself monster."' Adduneihu walked to his throne and sat quietly. He chuckled and added "It wasn't a proposal. It was an '''order'. And you may ask yourself why you should answer to me. Well it's simple." He raised a hand and immediately Vann crumpled to the ground, branded by a glowing red tattoo on his chest. "Comply, or he dies. And I assure you, there is no other way of removing that seal other than by my permission. I designed it myself, as with my other unique spells." He gave a smile of pride at his powerful seal. Adduneihu touched Vanns chest and Vann fell dead. In the emperors hands a small pink heart appeared. "As long as his heart is safe, his body may die." Kanishka chuckled darkly at this "What a cruel leader and an even crueller lover, Adduneihu." "No, not cruel." The emperor walked towards the man, cradeling the heart more tenderly than any child. "He knew. He swore to me over and over that he would never let himself become a tool against me." Adduneihu looked at the heart and touched it softly, so carefully and with so much restrained passion, it became clear to all that this was truly the most precious thing in the world to the emperor. "My most beloved, forgive me." Kanishka smirked as the heart quivered in the Emperor's hands, being still affected by the pain of the curse. Kanishka further explained "I never let anything stay stained in just the flesh. Face it, your lover's soul belongs to me now. And if you do not adhere to my wishes, I shall spread famine and disease across every plane of your existance until you submit." "His soul is mine, Demon! I proclaim this as Emperor of Heaven! Leave this place or face Holy judgement!" The emperor unfolded his wings as raging light and holy darkness filled the room. Kanishka remained unfrightened of this and simply snickered in satisfaction "Remember, Brittannia is my enemy. As such, it will not be taken by another petty wannabe God such as you. If so much as a scratch is marked on their king's face, I will raise your cities to the ground, take all food and resource you have, rape all your women and children, and when I am through, I will leave your people to fester and rot in the disease I have spread!" At this, Kanishka melted in a puddle of black and red substance, which quickly drained away into the pipelines. "Weirdo..." the emperor released Vanns heart and he rose from the ground, "That was surreal, what did it want?" The emperor helped Vann to his feet and touched his face softly. "I'm not sure, after his second diatribe I stopped paying attention." Vann smiled and the two left for their room. Nephilim Prince Akihiro Yatsumaru. The man was like the Messiah to these people. Eve watched as the entire court of Brittannia was swept around Akihiro's pinky finger. She even noticed the princess and captain of the Royal Guard, Elizabeth, blushing deeply when he had merely kissed her hand. Eve narrowed her gaze at her. Competition. As usual, Ares stood behind her as a bodyguard and watched on in a state of stone-hard absence of emotion, like a statue. (Ok!)